


Photographs

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [73]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Photographs, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: When Olivia is looking through one of James' old photo albums, she comes across a startling discovery.





	Photographs

* * *

Olivia sat on James’ couch, looking through the various photographs in the photo album she found in his bookcase.

She couldn’t help but smile, at seeing the photo of her and James in a lover’s embrace, but as she continued to flick through them, her smile disappeared at seeing the old worn photos.

Turning one over, her eyes widened at the date on the back which read; 1888.

Flicking the photo back over, she studied it closely, then looked at the next one and checked the date, 1916.

They both contained the same man; a man that was unmistakably, James.

 


End file.
